Wspomnienie starej Pielęgniarki Clark
Illness of Souls 670px Opening zaispirowany openingiem z "Danganronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei: The Animation" Opening 1 Deszczowy dzień. W oddali pojawia się szkoła, do której zbliż się kamera. Po chwili widać jak z za okna wstaję osoba z zaszklonymi żółtymi oczyma. Pojawia się napis "Illness of Souls". Zrzut ekranu na spadającą fiolkę. Pojawia się zdjęcie Laury, które zaczyna wirować i znika. Następnie ukazały się zdjęcia Don'a i Steave'a odwróconych do siebie tyłem. Zdjęcie oddala się i znika. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Dr. Jones'a z fiolkami i Prof. Frous'a przy tablicy. Zdjęcia rozpływają się. Następnie unoszą się fotografie Cleere z kijem i Sashy. Następne pojawiają się zdjęcia przygnębionych Ann i Ateny, które patrzą się w dół. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Tysona i tajemniczej postaci. Po tym przewija się kilka scen z serialu. Dyrektor Monn uderzająca ręką o stół, Cleere, która próbuje obudzić nieprzytomną Laure, Atena, która kurczowo odsuwa się od Pielęgniarki Clark, Ann i Sasha w kuchni nocą, zgraja zarażonych, którzy wyważają drzwi, Laura, która atakuje kogoś, Dr. Jones na lekcji. Po tych klipach pojawiają się zdjęcia zaniepokojonej Dyrektor Monn, która patrzy przez ramię i uśmiechnięta Pielęgniarka Clark ze strzykawką z żółtymi oczyma zarażonej osoby. Pojawia się szkolna brama, na której ktoś oparł rękę. Po chwili gwałtownie ręka znika. Pojawiają się zdjęcia zarażonych osób. Zrzuty ekranu na Salę Chemiczną, pokoje uczniów, kuchnię, aulę i Pokój Nauczycielski i dach. Klip, jak Laura i inni nie zakażeni uczniowie siedzą na kółku w Sali Chemicznej i śmieją się. Wszystko zaczernia się i z budynku wybiega Laura. Po czym pojawiają się zdjęcia Ann, Sashy, Don'a, Steave'a, Ateny, Tysona, Dyrektor Monn, Dr. Jones'a, Prof. Frousa, Cleere i Pielęgniarki Clark ze świecą. Brama szkoły zamyka się i nastaje ciemność. Informacja Akcja ma miejsce przed Odcinkiem Pierwszym i Pilotem Serii. Są to wspomnienia, które będą zawierać pierwsze dni w szkole PRZED EPIDEMIĄ Choroby Dusz i jej początki. 1 września, Gabinet Dyrektorski Dyrektor Monn spoglądała przez okno na przybywających uczniów do akademii. Dyrektor Monn: Kolejny piękny rok szkolny właśnie się zaczyna! Dyrektor Monn zadzwoniła po sekretarkę. Dyrektor Monn: Może Pani poprosić naszą nową pielęgniarkę? Po chwili do gabinetu weszła nie zarażona Pielęgniarka Clark. Pielęgniarka Clark: Wzywała mnie pani? Dyrektor Monn: Owszem. Jak pani czuje się w nowej pracy? Pielęgniarka Clark: Jest tu pięknie. Czuć w tej szkole... coś niepowtarzalnego. Dyrektor Monn: Cieszę się, że pani podoba się. Dyrektor Monn wskazała krzesło. Dyrektor Monn: Proszę usiąść. Pielęgniarka Clark postąpiła jak Dyrektor Monn chciała. Dyrektor Monn: Chcę pani życzyć szczęścia w naszej szkole. Mam nadzieje, że spodoba się pani u nas. Pielęgniarka Clark: To moja pierwsza praca... mam nadzieje, że mi się uda. Dyrektor Monn: Wyniki z Pani uczelni były wręcz rewelacyjne! Pielęgniarka Clark: Fakt. Byłam najlepsza na roku... ale to jest prawdziwe życie. Za moje błędy życie nie obleje mnie. Teraz za swoje błędy będę srogo płacić. Dyrektor Monn: Cieszę się, że zdaje sobie pani sprawę z odpowiedzialności. Ludzie w pani wieku jakby to zatracili... Pielęgniarka Clark: To w końcu moja praca. Branie odpowiedzialności za życie innych. Dyrektor Monn zadowolona, uśmiechnęła się. Dyrektor Monn: Nie zatrzymuje zatem. Życzę pani najlepszego! Pielęgniarka Clark: Dziękuje. Pielęgniarka Clark wstała, dygnęła i wyszła z gabinetu. Dyrektor Monn: Oby ten rok był wyjątkowy! Hol Uczniowie przetaczali się przez hol w poszukiwaniu własnego pokoju, w którym miał mieszkać. Z niektórymi byli jeszcze lokajowie, z niektórymi rodzice, niekiedy zdarzały się macochy i opiekunki, które smutne zostawiały dzieci, które zapewniały im byt. Cleere: Ehh... musicie mnie tu zostawiać?! Ojciec Cleere: Wybacz. Nie radzimy już z tobą. Pobiłaś ogrodnika! Cleere: Bo zasłużył! Matka Cleere uderzyła ją złożyonym wachlarzem. Matka Cleere: Zachowuj się Cleere! Widzisz? Matka Cleere wskazała na Kurta i jego rodzinę. Matka Cleere: Widzisz? Oni są PIEKIELNIE bogaci. Może... zaczniesz się z nim spotykać? Cleere parchnęła. Cleere: Chyba prędzej zostanę lesbijką, niż umówię się z kimś takim jak on! Cleere jeszcze raz dostała z wachlarza. Matka Cleere: Wyrażaj się! To elitarna szkoła! Cleere: Taa... wiem, że przeszkadzam wam w waszych rocznych wakacjach. Możecie już iść. Ojciec Cleere ją przytulił. Ojciec Cleere: Żegnaj. Tak rodzice Cleere wyszli. Cleere: Wolność! Cleere szła do pokoju, kiedy wpadła na Amirę. Cleere: Uważaj! Amira: Ehh... Amira bez słowa wyjaśnienia poszła dalej. Cleere: Dziwna jakaś... Steave: Co, też natknęłaś się na tą małomówną? Cleere: A ty kto? Steave: Jestem Steave, a ty? Cleere: Cleere. Steave: Też rodzice cię tu zaciągnęli? Cleere: Tak... Steave: Zatem witaj w naszym "pięknym" więzieniu. Cleere: A ty co? Który rok? Steave: Trzeci rok, trzeci rok odsiadki tutaj. Cleere: O czyli masz tyle lat co ja... i tak nie mam zamiaru chodzić z tobą do klasy. Cleere uśmiechnęła się i założyła ręce. Steave: Ja tak samo. ;) Steave i Cleere rozeszli się. Pracownia Chemiczna Pielęgniarka Clark zagubiona weszła do pracowni, w której siedział Dr Jones. Pielęgniarka Clark: Przepraszam, zgubiłam się. Dr Jones: Nic się nie stało. Jestem Dr Jones. Pielęgniarka Clark: A ja jestem nową pielęgniarką w tej szkole. Pracuję tutaj od dzisiaj. Dr Jones: No myślę, że wcześniej zauważył bym kogoś równie pięknego. Pielęgniarka Clark zarumieniła się. Pielęgniarka Clark: Żartuje pan, prawda? Dr Jones: Ja nigdy w takich sprawach nie żartuje. Pielęgniarka Clark: Jest pan słodki. Dr Jones: A pani urocza. Pielęgniarka Clark: A wskaże mi pan gdzie są schody? Dr Jones: Do końca korytarza i w lewo. Pielęgniarka Clark: Dziękuje. Pielęgniarka Clark pośpiesznie wyszła z pracowni. Dr Jones po jej wyjściu uderzył się w głowę. Dr Jones: Co to niby miało być... najgorszy podryw w historii... Pokój 54 Cleere weszła do pustego pokoju, w którym leżały walizki jej i kogoś jeszcze. Cleere: Ciekawe z kim każą mi mieszkać... Cleere położyła plecak na łóżku pod oknem. Cleere: Ehh... a myślałam, że moi "kochani" rodzice, chociaż prywatny pokój mi załatwią... Cleere padła na łóżku i pogrążyła się we własnych myślach. Cleere: Ciekawe... kto ze mną zamieszka. Lisa: Chyba ja! Cleere: Aaa! Cleere gwałtownie zerwała się i uderzyła się z Lisą głowami. Cleere: Hej! Wiesz, że to nie grzeczne tak się podkradać?! Lisa: Nie... ale to mnie bolało! Lisa zaczęła trzeć czoło. Lisa: W ogóle to mam na imię Lisa. Chyba razem będziemy mieszkać. Cleere: Super... Cleere westchnęła. Cleere: Też nowa? Lisa: Tak. Przybyłam przed chwilą. Cleere: O. To tak samo jak ja... 10 września, Pracownia Chemiczna Trwała kolejna nudna lekcja w szkole. Cleere siedziała w ławce przy oknie i obserwowała co działo się za oknem. Cleere: Ehh... Lisa: Coś się dzieje? Cleere odwróciła się do siedzącej z nią Lisy. Cleere: Nie wiem. Życie tutaj jest takie monotonne... i nudne. Lisa: Co poradzisz... Dr Jones odwrócił się w stronę klasy. Dr Jones: Cleere? Rozwiążesz tą reakcję? Cleere: Wątpie. Dr Jones: A może jednak? Cleere: Ale po co mi to? Nie wybieram się na nic związanego z chemią. Dr Jones: Ale chyba chcesz zdać, prawda? Cleere: Obojętne mi to. Cleere wzruszyła ramionami. Dr Jones: Dobrze, jak chcesz. W każdym razie zaopiekujesz się dzisiaj naszymi zwierzakami w sali z Amirą. Cleere: Słucham?! Dr Jones: Skoro nie chcesz się zająć chemią, to jestem pewny, że biologia ci się spodoba. Cleere zdziwiona westchnęła. Cleere: Co mi tam. Wszystko jest lepsze niż siedzenie w pokoju i zdychanie z nudów. Dr Jones uśmiechnął się i kontynuował lekcję. Lisa: Szkoda... przegapisz wieczorne czytanie książek! :< Cleere przewróciła oczyma. Cleere: Tak mi... przykro. Powiedziała sarkastycznie. Pracownia Biologiczna Dr Jones otworzył drzwi Cleere i Amirze. Był już późny wieczór. Dr Jones: Dobrze dziewczyny. Bawcie się dobrze! Dr Jones podał klucze Cleere. Dr Jones: Pamiętaj, żeby oddać mi je rano... Cleere: Obejdzie się. Dr Jones uśmiechnął się i zniknął w ciemnym korytarzu. Cleere: Więc? Od jak dawna sprzątasz te klatki? Cleere zamknęła drzwi. Amira: Od dzisiaj. Normalnie ktoś inny się tym zajmował. Cleere podeszła do klatki szczura. Cleere: Fuu! Ale mu to chyba od miesiąca nie sprzątano! Szczur był rzeczywiście dziwny. Wydawał się jakiś przytępiony, a jego oczy były nienaturalnie żółte. Cleere: Natura to cię urody nie dodała. Amira: Może mu posprzątamy na początek? :3 Cleere: Dobra, ale ja brudnych zwierząt nie dotykam! Amira: Dobrze, przytrzymam go... Amira wyjęła szczura z klatki. Amira: Więc... Szczur ugryzł Amirę. Amira: Ała!!! Amira pośpiesznie znowu wrzuciła go do klatki. Cleere: Boli? Amira: Nie... to lekka rana... do rana się zagoi... Cleere: Nie wolisz jej odkazić? Amira uśmiechnęła się. Amira: Od tego jeszcze przecież nikt nie umarł, prawda? Cleere: Heh... w sumie no masz rację... Dziewczyny po godzinie uwinęły się ze wszystkim i rozeszły się do ich pokoi. Pokój 36 Amira weszła do pokoju cała spocona i rozpalona. Amira: Ehh... Amira przebrała się i położyła do łóżka. Amira: Kiedy ja się tak pochorowałam... Amira przez pół nocy wierciła się w łóżku. Amira: Ehh... Koło północy dziewczyna ledwo wstała i poszła do łazienek na korytarzu. Łazienka Amira cała zlana potem weszła do łazienki. Napotkała tam Lisę. Lisa: Hej Amira... Amira: H-hej... Amira zaczęła się krztusić. Lisa: Ojej, pomóc ci?! Amira: Nie... Amira zamknęła się w kabinie. Lisa: Spokojnie. Poczekam na ciebie... Amira cały czas krztusiła się w kabinie. Lisa: Może podać ci wody? Amira nie odpowiadała i po chwili przestała nawet się krztusić. Lisa: A-amira?! Po chwili Amira powoli uchyliła drzwi. Jej oczy były żółte, jak szczura, który ją ugryzł. Lisa: Co się dzieje? Lisa przejęta dotknęła barku Amiry. Amira: Ty czujesz... Amira złapała za rękę Lisy i zadrapała ją paznokciami. Lisa: Auu! Lisa wyrwała się i uciekła do pokoju. Amira: To... będziesz jedną z nas... Amira powoli udała się do swojego pokoju. Pokój 54 Lisa już przemieniona przyszła do pokoju. Przy biurku cały czas czekała Cleere. Cleere: No wreszcie... Lisa: Czy... czujesz? Cleere: Hę? A co to ma do rzeczy? Lisa: Czujesz... Lisa szybko zaczęła się zbliżać do Cleere. Cleere: Hej! Cleere zerwała się i odskoczyła od biurka, na którym wylądowała zarażona Lisa. Cleere: Co się do cholery się z tobą dzieje! Lisa: Zostań jedną z nas... Lisa jeszcze raz zaatakowała Cleere, jednak ta ponownie odskoczyła i wybiegła z pokoju. Korytarz Cleere początkowo nie wiedziała co się dzieje, poszczególne osoby wybiegały z pokoju z śladami zadrapań. Cleere nie wiedziała co się dzieje i jakby zamroczona szła prosto przed siebie. Pielęgniarka Clark: Uważaj! Pokój Pielęgniarki Clark Pielęgniarka Clark złapała Cleere i wciągnęła ją do swojego pokoju, w którym siedzieli już Don, Steave, Ann, Sasha, Kurt i paru innych przypadkowych uczniów. Pielęgniarka Clark: Czy ktoś cię zadrapał? Cleere: Nie... Cleere zamroczona usiadła. Pielęgniarka Clark: To się tak nagle zaczęło... pozbierałam tutaj kilku uczniów... Don: Kiedy to się mogło zacząć? Cleere mrugnęła. Cleere: Lisa też się zmieniła i mnie zaatakowała... Steave: Ale nie dotknęła cię prawda? Cleere: Nie... wiem jak się bronić. Na twarzy Cleere zarysował się lekki uśmiech. Pielęgniarka Clark: Może to tylko przejściowe? Don: Wątpie... 15 września, Pracownia Chemiczna Pielęgniarka Clark siedziała przy biurku koło Dr Jones'a. Pielęgniarka Clark: Wiesz co... postanowiłam. Dr Jones: Co? Pielęgniarka Clark: To już trwa piąty dzień... i nie wiem, ale nie umiem już wytrzymać. Dr Jones: Poradzimy sobie... Pielęgniarka Clark: Zaczynam wątpić. Nie... zebrałam grupkę, która również chcę uciekać. Dr Jones: Myślisz, że ci się uda? Pielęgniarka Clark: Wierzę w to... Dr Jones: Ile was idzie? Pielęgniarka Clark: Ze mną to 15 osób. Dr Jones westchnął. Dr Jones: Boję się o ciebie. Pielęgniarka Clark: Może chcesz uciekać z nami? Dr Jones: A co stanie się z ludźmi tutaj? Pielęgniarka Clark: Profesor Frous i Dyrektor Monn jeszcze są z nami. Dr Jones: Wiesz, że cały czas w szkole zostanie z 35 osób, które możemy uratować. Pielęgniarka Clark: To uciekajcie z nami! Dr Jones: Wiesz, że niektórym to się nie uda... Pielęgniarka Clark: Rozumiem... Pielęgniarka Clark puściła dłoń Dr Jones'a i wstała. Pielęgniarka Clark: Wierzę, że wynajdziesz lekarstwo na to coś... Dr Jones: Ja też... Pielęgniarka Clark ucałowała Dr Jones'a i wyszła. Dr Jones: Gdybym tylko o nią się tak nie bał... Dr Jones podszedł do okna. Dr Jones: Czy ona nie widzi jak się o nią martwię? Dr Jones oparł się łokciem o parapet. Dr Jones: Ale mimo wszystko... wierzę w nią. Gabinet Pielęgniarski Grupa Pielęgniarki Clark zbierała się do opuszczenia szkoły. Mieli swoje bagaże podręczne. Kurt: Jesteśmy gotowi Pielęgniarko Clark! Pielęgniarka Clark: Dobrze... Asthon: Czy wszyscy gotowi? Pozostali zgromadzeni uczniowie chwycili swoje bagaże. Przy drzwiach stała Cleere. Kurt: Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz wyruszyć z nami? Cleere: Nie mogę. Nie chcę. Kurt: To tylko jeden głupi mur! Jeden mur i znowu będziesz wolna! Cleere: Nie wątpię w to, ale... nie chcę. Muszę pomóc innym. Kurt: Na pewno? Cleere: Na pewno. Cleere uściskała Kurt'a. Pielęgniarka Clark: Dobrze, ruszamy. Dyrektor Monn weszła im naprzeciwko. Dyrektor Monn: Wybieracie się już? Pielęgniarka Clark: Tak. Dyrektor Monn: Cóż. Życzę wam szczęścia... Pielęgniarka Clark: Dziękujemy. Dyrektor Monn zeszła im z drogi, gdy cała grupa wyszła z głównego budynku zamknęła drzwi uniemożliwiając im powrót. Podwórze Grupa biegła jak najszybciej do muru. Okazało się, że była tam jednak wielka grupa zarażonych, która zaczęła kroczyć do nich. Kurt: Uwaga! Zarażeni szybko złapali jakieś pięć osób z tyłu. Pielęgniarka Clark: Uwaga! Zarażeni zadrapali kolejne siedem osób i Asthona. Kurt: Nie! Po chwili zostali już tylko Kurt i Pielęgniarka Clark. Kurt: Nie... Zarażeni rozdzielili na końcu Kurta i Pielęgniarkę Clark. Pielęgniarka Clark: Nieeee! Po chwili po tej dwójce również zostało tylko wspomnienie. Pracownia Chemiczna Dr Jones siedział załamany przy biurku. Dr Jones: Dlaczego.. Nagle Pielęgniarka Clark z piekielnie żółtymi oczyma otworzyła drzwi. Pielęgniarka Clark: Kochany... Dr Jones nie wiedział co się działo i odwrócił się. Pielęgniarka Clark: ...zagrasz w partię gry o twoje życie? Dr Jones zaniemówił, a zadowolona i zarażona Pielęgniarka Clark uśmiechnęła się. KONIEC ODCINKA SPECJALNEGO Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls